The explosion of social networking has led to extensive sharing of information including such items as broadcast streams, videos, photos, soundtracks, drawings, blogs, links, schedules, or any other content created by individuals. However, current methods of sharing information are limited to items recommended or identified by individuals sharing the information. Further, finding all the content related to an experience can be very difficult. Content from the experience may be fragmented across the web in each participant's account at a variety of services that participants may use, from social networks to photo hosting sites to personal publishing platforms like weblog or microblog sites.
In consequence, the present inventors have recognized that there is value and a need in providing content sharing methods and systems for facilitating experience-related content organization and sharing, in addition to more natural group formation.